


Awakening : A Muriel story

by AlzraXMuriel



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Blood and Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlzraXMuriel/pseuds/AlzraXMuriel
Summary: Alzra (My personal apprentice) goes on a journey to save Muriel from the forces that took him from their home, with the uncomfortable help of Lucio, who also needs to find the kidnappers for his own personal reasons.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Asra/Julian Devorak
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Arcana: Muriel





	1. The Beginning

Before I even opened my eyes, I smelled something acrid. Something charred and still burning. My body felt like it had been pummeled and moving hurt so badly I almost didn’t have the strength to force my eyes to open. When I did, all I saw was blackened ground and grey smoke, like it was clearing after burning for a long time. I slowly shifted and tried to pick myself up off the ground. As I surveyed my surroundings, I realized where I was. My heart dropped and I couldn’t breathe. Not from the smoke, but because my heart had frozen in place. Our home. Our beautiful sanctuary away from the hustle and bustle of Vesuvia.. Was gone… 

I forced myself to walk towards the charred and barely burning hut Muriel and I had lived in together for a year now. It was burned down to just rubble and ash and a few walls were still standing halfway. Tears fell down my face as I began to sift through the rubble, looking for Muriel's form in all the stone and wood and dust, but I didn’t find him.   
I heard a whine behind me, and turned too fast. As I fell to the ground again, I saw Inanna limping towards me, her fur stained with blood and a gash across her face. She made it to me and collapsed next to me, a small whimper escaping before she closed her eyes and slept. 

I rolled over and tears fell into my hair, I couldn’t even remember what had happened, but it wasn't like last time. I knew who I was, who Muriel and Inanna were. Suddenly it clicked in my head, and I tried to send a pulse of magic out to call for Asra, but I was too weak. I tried and tried until I started coughing up blood from overexertion. I finally gave up when I almost blacked out. I had to stay awake, I told myself. I had to find Muriel and make sure he was okay. I turned to look at Inanna, and she cried out in her sleep. I softly put my hand on her side and used the last of my energy I could spare to heal her, at least enough that she wasn't in horrible pain. I finally blacked out and slept once it began getting dark. I couldn’t move anyway, so until I got my strength back, what else could I do?


	2. Shopward Bound

When I woke again, I was warm, and my pain had eased a little. I moved my hands and felt fur, and a heartbeat. I smiled and ran my hands through the fur, inciting a happy chirp from Inanna. She wagged her tail and grabbed my shirt in her mouth, pulling me up out of my happy daze. When I opened my eyes, I was reminded of the remainder of whatever had happened to us. Inanna pulled at my shirt and I slowly walked away from our smoldering hut, my heart sinking again with every step I took. It felt like I was leaving behind another part of myself. 

Inanna led me through the forest, down a blackened trail that seemed to follow a specific path. It stopped in the middle of the forest, like someone had started the fire there and manipulated it to come for us. I bent down, holding my aching ribs, and felt around for any remnants of any magic I could find, no matter how small. I felt a faint tingle of familiar magic, but I couldn’t quite place it. I decided to make my way to the palace, to Nadia, for help. She would send for Asra, and as far as I knew, Julian was living with him at my shop, so he would come along too. They both still fussed over me, Julian more because he still, after all this time, felt bad about what happened between us. I had to take a break before moving on. My ribs were on fire, like I’d broken a few, or at least severely bruised them. 

“What happened Inanna?.... What happened to us?” I sighed sadly, knowing she couldn’t answer me, even if she wanted to. I could talk to Faust, but not to Inanna. It was a problem that constantly frustrated me. Inanna haruffed at me, making a noise I somehow knew was sarcastic at me. I chuckled and shook my head, trying to keep the tears out of my eyes. Fear was beginning to grip my heart. Fear for Muriel over everything else, but also fear that I would get to Vesuvia and it would be demolished. It didn’t help, and I sat there paralized in my emotional state. I didn’t even know how long I had been out there. Finally, Inanna had had enough of my blubbering and headbutted me gently in my back until I stood and leaned on her again. She began walking to the city, knowing we both needed help.

It was dark, and three days later, when we finally cleared the trees and saw the lanterns outside of the houses of the city. I sighed in relief that Vesuvia was still standing and sat next to the water. My bag I had always had an extra set of clothes, but I just washed myself and made a fire by hand so we could be warm until we started walking again. It was taking a toll on us both. Inanna whimpered in pain and I patted her head softly, trying to comfort her. I didn’t know what else to do. My magic was still depleted, and we were both injured. At best, we'd make it to the shop. Asra had insisted I keep my keys in case I ever felt like coming home. 

. “Home…” I whispered, holding back more tears. I was tired of crying, but when I thought of home, all I saw was a tall, dark haired, quiet, green eyed man who loved me. And he was missing, probably hurt, possibly even dead. My home was gone, and everything we owned in the world was too. That realization made my heart throb in pain. It felt like it was in a closed bag with no air. 

After a few hours, a small meal of some dried berries and carrots, and a nap, Inanna and I started out again. My leg had begun to swell and Inanna had a few cuts that were beginning to turn green. I expended as much magic as I could to heal them over and over, but they never healed all the way. By the time we had made it to the shop door, the sun was beginning to rise. I pushed off of inanna and put a hand and my forehead on the door. I thought back to when I had called this place home, with my Aunt, after she pulled me from the ship wreckage. Then to when Asra had brought me back. The first time Inanna had broken in and demanded, in her way, for help for Muriel. I smiled and then winced in pain as a red hot jab ran up my leg from my ankle to my hip. My knee gave out and I had to grasp onto the door handle for support.

I stifled a scream, and my eyes watered in agony as the pain got worse. I felt another crack in my leg and then nothing. I let out a long deep breath and grabbed the key to the front door. As it opened, I realized Asra was home. Inanna slowly crept into the house and I pulled myself in and shut the door softly. Asra wouldn’t be up for hours. Sleeping was one of his favorite things to do. Julian, on the other hand, would probably be awake sometime soon, if he wasn’t already. I sighed and realized I was bleeding. I looked down and my shaking hands were covered. A bone was sticking out of the side of my leg, and my breathing hitched. I gasped in air, my chest tight. Inanna jumped up and made a pained noise and bounded up the stairs. I heard yelling and barking as I felt a heavy weight on my shoulders. 

“Friend hurt! “ Faust looked at me with worry, and I knew Asra heard her too. With Julian still making a commotion upstairs, I heard fast footfalls, and Asra appeared in the doorway. His face went stark white when he saw me sitting there, clothes torn and hanging off me, my hair burnt and disheveled, bleeding and struggling to breathe. After a few seconds he snapped out of his daze and screamed for Julian. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Asra running to me, and Julian being dragged down the stairs by his pants by Inanna.


	3. Leaving Vesuvia

Cold. Darkness. Those were the things that surrounded me. My body shook, and I swore to myself I could feel a breeze. Slowly light made its way over the horizon, and what I saw broke me. My eyes were hazy, like I wasn’t there, but reliving a memory. Death spanned across the hilly plains. Blood soaked ground and people laying on and across one another. Silence filled the space between the sky and the bodies. My breathing hitched for a moment before becoming ragged. I knew this story. Frantically I looked around until I saw two people fighting someone familiar. Morga. I took off running, until I heard a whisper pass me by. I stopped and looked back to see Muriel. But he wasn't my muriel. He was weighed down by those chains, brand new and harnessed to a platform. He looked broken. He turned his head up to me and whispered again. “Help me.” His eyes bored into mine until he recognized me. Before he could make another sound, my body collapsed and darkness took over once more. 

I sat up with a loud gasp in the bed I was laying in. As my mind registered where I was, all I could think of was the nightmare I had. I looked around and noticed I was in my room at the palace. I sighed in relief and laid back in bed before my door opened and Asra rushed back in, Faust slithering up to lay her head on my hand. I smiled softly at them both. They had always been my oldest friends. 

“Are you okay? I was so scared when you showed up at the shop bleeding everywhere….” I could tell tears were falling down his face as he spoke barely above a whisper. I nodded my head, sending a small pain through it. He lifted my face up to look me in the eyes and make sure. One downside to having the same heart as him was he always knew when something was wrong. 

“I.. I just had a nightmare… I’m fine Asra, I promise.” I spoke and my voice came out extremely horse. I cleared my throat and tried to stand. My legs felt fine, just weak. Asra looked like he wanted nothing more than to make me lay back down and rest, but he knew better than to try. I had made it to the door before I realized I was in a sheer robe like night outfit. I blushed and walked to the table near the open window and slowly put on my new outfit, presumably ordered by Nadia, and my old tattered bag. The outfit, of course, fit like it was made specifically for my body, which it obviously had been. 

“...Have to fix it, another thing to worry about on top of this. Oh, you’re awake.” Julian had come through the door with a tray and had been talking to someone. I saw a blur and suddenly I was being lifted and hugged by someone almost as tall as I was. I laughed as I looked down to see Portia’s beaming face. 

“You gave everyone a scare! But I knew you’d be fine, you always are, right?” She smiled at everyone and with one last hug, bounced away to finish her duties. I chuckled and walked back to the bed and sat down. Julian had sat the tray down on the pillows and was standing next to Asra who was sitting on the end of the bed. They were both looking at me with worried expressions. I sighed and looked down to my hands. 

“You know, at some point your faces are going to stay like that if you keep this up.” I wrung my hands together and moved some of my hair behind my ear. I knew they were going to ask questions I couldn’t answer. 

“What happened to you?...” Asra whispered, clutching onto Julians hand. He tried to keep the intense worry off his face but failed.   
“You were burnt and had broken bones and barely breathing on your own when we came downstairs. We don’t even know how you made it to the shop..” Julian was leaning against the bedpost, his voice low and concerned. I sighed loudly and stood up, pulling my hair up behind my head. I began pacing as I recalled everything I had remembered since waking up. They listened quietly until I finished. I knew they were concerned about Muriel, I was terrified and my heart was screaming at me to get going on his trail. 

“And now i'm here. But not for long. I have to go find him.. Inanna isn’t coming either. Muriel would be heartbroken if she got hurt or worse. “ I had finished packing my bag with extra clothes and food that Nadia had sent up to my room. Somehow she always knew what I would need. I smiled softly at the thought and turned to look at the boys. 

“You aren’t ready yet.. You’ve been lying there for a week. You need time to finish healing.” Julian grabbed my hand, a range of emotion running across his face but only sadness reflecting in his eyes. I patted his hand and gave him a quick smile before I walked to the door. 

“So you’re leaving?.... Just like that?...” Asra whispered loudly in a broken voice. A jarring pain slashed through my heart and I stopped before leaving. 

“Why not?... You did once too…” I quipped back at him, knowing it was the only way he’d let me go. I walked down the hallway and then took a moment to breathe before leaving the palace. It took me most of the day but I made it to the shop finally and grabbed anything I thought I’d need. I was just leaving when Inanna came down the stairs and whimpered at me. 

“I’ll bring him home Inanna, I promise. Watch over everything here okay?” I patted her head and scratched behind her ears before I stood up. Just as I was about to walk out, the door opened and Asra walked in and stopped, He didn’t say anything until I went to grab my bags. He ran to them and blocked me from getting them.

“I can’t let you do this, and I won't let you go alone. “ He was determined to stop me it seemed. His face was set and I was really starting to get mad. 

“You have no right to tell me what to do Asra. I have to go after him.” I grabbed for a bag and Asra shifted to block me again. 

“You can’t do this! You WILL get hurt! I can’t let that happen!” He grabbed my shoulders and shook me slightly.   
“I know we have to go after Muriel, and we will, but you need to stay behind. Julian and I will go. You need to stay here and stay safe!” 

“I can’t..” I felt anger rising in my chest. He had no right to stop me, considering the past. 

“You have to damn it! I can’t lose you!” Pain flitted across his features and I finally got mad enough to scream.

“I don’t care Asra!” I yelled out, tears falling down my face like a waterfall. “I already lost you!” My heart stopped as soon as the words left my mouth. He looked at me, tears welling in his eyes and it made me more angry, at myself. 

“I lost you the moment you got on that ship and left. I stayed and fought. I worked with Julian and I died. I died Asra! And I lost you. I’m glad you’re happy now, I really am, I wouldn’t change it for the world. But I lost you, and I love Muriel more than anything. He’s out there, somewhere, probably hurt and alone. So even if you don’t come, I’m going to find him. I…” I let my voice trail off for a moment, my words had been an angry-calm combination. 

“I already lost my past twice, I can’t lose Muriel too. I… I just can’t.” I reached around him and hefted my sleeping pack on my back and slung my bag across my body and walked out the door, Inanna whimpering in the doorway. 

“I’ll bring him home. I promise. “ I didn’t look back, but I knew Inanna had limped back into the house to rest. I sighed and walked down the hazy street with my cloak wrapped tightly around myself, the thick mist and lamps giving off a calm and mysterious feeling. It was already almost night, and I hesitated as I hit the line of the forest. I knew beyond that point, I was on my own. But I had to find him. I didn’t have a choice.


	4. Finding clues

I made it to the very edge of the forest line, and hesitated. I closed my eyes and warmed my cloak with magic before stepping into the forest, not knowing if i would make it back out. Everything was quiet, silent and cold. I sighed and sat after I had been walking for a few hours. I figured going back to the remnants of my home was a good place to begin my search. I was still not completely recovered, so I’d made sure to bring my long knife with me. It was the only thing I had left of my parents. As my mind wandered, something was making noise in the trees in front of me. It sounded like a large animal, or something else, was caught in some sort of bush. I drew my knife and crept over to check it out. What I saw almost made me bark with laughter. 

“Damn bushes! Ucckk I hate nature. Disgusting and dirty.” A very dirty and very tangled Lucio was caught in a sticky bush. Dirt and twigs soiled his hair and usually pristine clothes. A bruise covered one of his cheeks and a cut that was partially healed showed through his torn sleeve. After a moment he stopped struggling and looked at me, his face turning red. 

“You seem to have a problem Lucio.” I stated smugly. I really was enjoying this. He turned his face away and muttered something under his breath and started struggling again. 

“Are you going to stand there all day with that dumb look or are you going to help me?!” He finally yelled at me, frustrated. I laughed and made my way over to him, untangling him slowly. He rubbed his wrist and looked away from me as he muttered a quiet thank you. 

“Why are you out here Lucio?” I asked, clearly not seeing why someone like him would be out here in the grime and dirt and everything else. He shrugged and wiped his claw off with his cape. 

“Honestly? I woke up on the ground a few hours ago, out here alone. No one was even around to help me! No one!” He pouted and sighed dramatically. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.   
“Well, I need to get going so…. See ya.” I said as I took off walking in the direction of the hut. He gawked at me, caught off guard, or just being his usual selfish self, and followed me. 

“Well, I don’t want to be alone out here. So im going to stick with you.” He stayed right behind me, looking around until he saw the hut when it came into view. He gasped and I rolled my eyes. For all I knew he was the one that did this. 

“What’d you do, burn the hut down with your magic?” He poked at me. I rolled my eyes again and sat on the ground cross legged. I put my hands flat on the ground and let my magic seep into it, looking for traces of any magic to follow. After a long time it finally latched onto something. I followed it and my eyes landed on Lucio, but it wasn’t strong, it was just a small trace of darkness leaking off of him. 

“You’re coming with me.” I looked at him, serious expression on my face. He laughed for a moment and then stopped, realizing I wasn’t being funny. 

“Uhhh no. Not through this dirty place. I already need a hot bubble bath.” He flipped his disheveled hair and looked around. I muttered a spell and a lasso made out of light wrapped its self around his waist. 

“I said, you’re coming with me, Lucio. Something happened to you, and me, and I’m going to find out what. And who took Muriel. “ I yanked on the rope and he jerked forward, trying to dig his heels into the ground. He crossed his arms and pouted. 

“I don’t know why you’re always so mean to me Alzra. You use to be so fun.” His eyes gave away a small pain from inside, but something wasn’t quite right with him. I shook my head and pushed the thought away. Lucio was just being his usual self. I waved my hand and little green lights lit up the path of magic leading away from the hut. I drug Lucio for only a few minutes before he gave up and started walking with me. 

“So, you and the Scourge huh? Any little baby scourges in the works?” He wiggled his brows and gave me a cheeky smile. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, debating on using a silencing spell on him. It was gonna be a long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post new chapters at least every two weeks.


	5. Beginning journey

It had been a few hours since we started walking and Lucio was as annoying as ever. We had to stop a few times to get mud off of his cloak, until I got fed up and ripped it off of him and threw it in a creek. He had been silent for ten minutes, finally not complaining. As we walked I rubbed my temples, trying to follow any trace of a trail, but it had just vanished into thin air. It was getting late in the day, so stopping for camp sounded good. I let the rope go and Lucio sat and turned away from me. I began gathering wood for a fire and setting up while he pouted. 

“Do you need any help?...” he asked after a few minutes, the pouting clear in his tone. I sighed and sat the last of the logs down. 

“No. I’m already done.” I sat as I spoke, sure my irritation was coming through. Dealing with Lucio was like dealing with a spoiled child. But I needed him so I was stuck for now. It was all for Muriel. I kept telling myself that. 

“I’m hungry.” Lucio finally turned to face me, and the fire. I looked at him, still trying to figure what in the world was off about him. It was like he had just given up, turned into someone who needed taken care of. It wasn’t right. 

“I’ll go look for some food. Stay near the fire, I don’t need you getting yourself lost.” I stood and readied my magic, like Morga had taught me. After an hour I came back with enough food to keep us fed for a few days, and enough fur to make Lucio a coat to stay warm. I had made a couple of places to sleep and begrudgingly relinquished my favorite blanket just to not hear him complain. 

I spent a few hours making the coat, then laid down. I tried to sleep, but the pain in my chest and thoughts of Muriel being tortured haunted me. I had finally almost fallen asleep when I heard whimpering. 

“No... no... not her... please...” Lucio cried, never waking up. I rushed to check on him, afraid his screams would attract something big and angry. I shook him until his eyes opened and it took a moment for him to register where he was. He looked up at me and grabbed my waist, burying his face in my legs. He held tightly and I froze. After a while he stopped shaking and his breathing went back to normal. I rolled him over onto his back and gently laid him down so he didn’t wake up. 

“What the hell is going on with him?!” I whispered to myself. Something was clearly off. I raised my hands over his body and let my magic do it’s work. Everything seemed fine until I got to his heart. It was like a black film was covering it. It took me a minute, but eventually I realized it wasn’t just coated, there was a chunk of his soul missing, and darkness was pouring out, rendering him helpless. 

There was only one thing I could think to do. I pulsed my magic into him, hoping for the best. I strained myself until I felt my magic depleting, to no avail. Whoever stole a part of his soul had known about me. I sighed, giving up for the night. I laid back down, watching the fire burn. After a few hours of restless sleep, I woke to the sun shining and Lucio snoring. I covered my head and closed my eyes. Grief rolled on me in waves, making me want to stay there forever in hiding. 

“Muriel.... I’m coming baby...” I whispered, a tear falling down my cheek. I didn’t care what I had to give up. I was going to find my husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late chapter, and that it’s brief. I’ve been going through a lot in my personal life, but I promise I’ll update when I can. Stay safe everyone!


	6. Lucio and his problem

As I started packing up our things, Lucio rolled over and rubbed his eyes, his golden hair sticking up in places and his face smudging. I had started some food before packing, so I thankfully didn't have to listen to him complain that he was hungry. Maybe that the food was not to his standards, but he'd eat it anyway. I sat around waiting for him to wake up, thinking about Muriel. I still didn't know what happened to us, had no idea where he was, no clue who had taken him, or the chunk of Lucio's soul, and I'd made two of my best friends upset with me. A few tears fell down my face, sadness welling up in my throat. 

"Are you okay Alzra?" Lucio had woken up and found me sitting next to the small fire, head in my hands and trying to breathe. He had the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, his gold hand holding it closed. I hadn't even felt the chill that had set in. I nodded my head and sighed. I stood and wiped my eyes before wrapping my cloak around myself. 

"We have a long trail to follow. I cooked some food so eat and we will go..." I looked off in the direction we were going to walk. I didn't know if it was the right way, but my instincts were rarely wrong. I could just FEEL that Muriel was at the end of this tugging feeling. 

After Lucio had eaten we headed down the dirt trail. It got darker the farther into the forest we went. Like whatever we were heading to was filled with malice. We walked for hours, Lucio being strangely quiet, besides asking for breaks every now and then. When we stopped for camp, Lucio sat quietly until I finally got tired of the silence. 

"Lucio... Do you remember what happened to you? Have you noticed anything... Off.. about yourself lately?" I hesitated, not knowing what would happen when I asked him. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 

"I... I don't remember that... But i remember things... from before. I keep having dreams about it and... I feel empty. Like somethings missing. I'm not myself... I don't feel okay." He looked up at me, tears falling down his cheeks, his face red and his lip quivering. I sighed and pulled him into a hug. I didn't know what had happened, but this was not the same Lucio as before. I hadn't seen him this broken down ever. It was unsettling. 

"I... I'm so sorry Alzra... About before.. I was the whole reason for the plague, so many people died... I was.. I was selfish and... It's my fault you died... I'm so sorry!" He cried loudly, sobbing into my chest and crushing me with his arms. I struggled for breath and patted his back softly, waiting for him to calm down. After a while, he spoke again.

"I remember the first time I ever saw you... You walked in with Jules, your hair in a bun and wearing that awful doctors suit.. You were carrying books and a bag.. You had just started working with him. I was so rude to you, for a long time..." He looked me in the eyes, regret shining through. I didn't know what to say, because I didn't remember any of this. The sun was starting to set and the fire flickered comfortingly in the dark. 

"Lucio, I don't remember anything about before. Nothing about my time at the palace or the plague anyway." I spoke softly, trying to keep myself from feeling sorry for him anymore than I already did. He destroyed Vesuvia. Made a deal with the devil and spent years killing and torturing people, including Muriel. But he sat there, looking at me, so pathetic and helpless. I cleared my throat and looked away. 

"It's my fault... " He whispered quietly, his eyes closing and his grip loosening. I laid him down on the pallet I had made up for him and got as far away as possible. 

"I need to figure this out... FAST!" i thought to myself as I lay in my area, trying to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry its a little late. And I will be going back through and adding details and such to these chapters. Thank you for sticking by me during this tough time in my life.


	7. Trials

I was plagued by nightmares that night. Unending and unfocused. I couldn't tell what was up and what was down. Shadows swirled around me, touching me and pushing me in different directions, until i felt like i was being ripped apart by the force of it all. Then I blinked and the sun was rising, and Lucio was snoring loudly. I didn't move at first, deciding to lay there and think about Muriel. 

My favorite memory of us sprung to mind. He was sitting by the stream by our house, after I had added a few rooms to it, using my magic. He was watching the clear water run past, the little bugs and baby fish swimming around. Inanna was bouncing in the tall grass on the other side of the stream, happy as a puppy. I was standing by the door, waiting on our lunch to finish cooking. I loved cooking, and teaching Muriel to cook had been a goal of mine, when he had broke my heart by telling me he never could. The sun was filtering through the trees and falling over him, making him seem almost like a dream. I had spent so much time that day watching him that i'd burned the stew, and we had to have bread and cheeses with fruits for dinner instead. Muriel had kissed me and said it was the best dinner he'd had so far, even though i knew he said it to stop me from crying. 

After a while i decided to get up and wake Lucio up. It was starting to get harder and harder to wake him. Like his body was lagging. We had been traveling for weeks now, trying to find the end of the feeling I had. I sighed as I was rolling up my bed and looked over to see Lucio sitting on the ground, white as a sheet, and unaware. 

"Lucio? Are you okay?" I walked over to him, catching him in time to save his head from hitting the ground. I looked at his face, trying to detect any magic in him, anything that would explain what had happened, and found nothing but the miasma of darkness seething out of his soul. "Damn it! What is going on?" I spoke out loud, frustrated and annoyed that I wasn't finding any answers. I laid Lucio back onto his bedroll and started the fire again. I moved him a little closer to keep him warm, and pulled out my deck. 

It wasn't any help. No one spoke to me, and the Devil card was especially silent. Almost Eerily. I put the deck away with a heavy sigh and wracked my brain for anything that could help. 

"So you couldn't wait for us to come along, but you let the Goat come with you? Really now Alzra, thats just hurtful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all staying safe! Sorry this one is so short but i promise i WILL keep updating!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters, besides my apprentice Alzra Euena.


End file.
